With or without you
by Atlas941
Summary: [Breve resoconto del rapporto fra Tony e Pepper nel corso degli ultimi film, in particolare Age of Ultron e Civil War.] Per troppo tempo aveva mentito a se stesso raccontandosi che tutto andava bene, che ogni cosa stava pian piano tornando al proprio posto, che non aveva più paura... "Sto bene, va tutto bene" si era ripetuto più volte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nda**_

 **Ciao a tutte! Non scrivo molto spesso in questo sito, ma avendo un account ormai da tempo ho pensato di pubblicare anche qui questa storia.**

 **Si tratta di una breve raccolta che ho pensato di scrivere dopo la tragedia di Civil War :P**

 **Sono in totale tre capitoli, tutti già pronti e che saranno pubblicati nei prossimi giorni.**

 **Il titolo l'avrete sicuramente riconosciuto, è una famosa canzone degli U2 che, fra tutte le altre che ho accumulato negli anni, credo sia quella che meglio si possa collegare al rapporto fra Tony e Pepper.**

 **Spero che questa storia sia di vostro gradimento e vi auguro buona lettura.**

 **Alla prossima**

 _ **Capitolo I**_

 _You tell me to hold on_

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_

 _But innocence is gone_

 _and what was right is wrong_

 _ **Imagine Dragons-Bleeding out**_

"Perchè ti rifiuti di capire?!"

Tony si schiarì la voce si passò una mano tra i capelli con fare nervoso; stava litigando con Pepper e ultimamente stava accadendo troppo spesso.

Aveva passato un'intera giornata in laboratorio, si era dimenticato del loro appuntamento e adesso stava cercando di rimediare. Fin dove poteva.

La verità è che era preoccupato.

Dopo la disfatta di Ultron e i danni procurati in Sokovia aveva sperato di prendersi un po' di tempo per lui e per Pepper, ma ogni progetto era sfumato quando aveva capito che Iron Man aveva altri compiti da svolgere prima di potersi fermare.

"E' quello che sto cercando di fare da mesi, Tony! Ma tu sei talmente preso da..."

"Sto cercando di proteggerti, dannazione! Tu, gli altri...sto solo cercando di mettervi al sicuro, cosa c'è di difficile da capire?"

"Ti stai consumando, neanche te ne rendi conto! Non puoi pretendere di controllare ogni cosa continuamente!"

Erano già passati da qui molte altre volte ed entrambi erano consapevoli che quella era solo l'ultima, inutile discussione di una lunga serie.

"Sì che posso!" ribattè l'uomo con un tono di voce troppo alto; se ne pentì subito, ma ormai il danno era fatto.

"Ti avevo quasi persa, Pepper. Ti ho vista cadere tra le fiamme per colpa mia. Come pensi che mi sia sentito?" chiese trattenendo la rabbia a denti stretti "Come pensi che mi senta tutte le volte che rischio di perdere qualcuno, o le persone che amo, perchè quello che sono non è abbastanza?"

Pepper si passò una mano sulla fronte, esausta.

"Tu invece ti sei mai chiesto che cosa voglia dire non vederti praticamente mai? O vederti partire senza sapere se..."

Tony sospirò e la interruppe "Lo so."

"No, Tony, non lo sai!" esplose infine anche Pepper "Non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa significhi vivere in questo modo! Vederti stare male senza poter fare niente perchè non mi permetti neanche di aiutarti...non lo sai!"

"Pepper..."

"E' un continuo costruire e distruggere, come se queste cose ti portassero poi da qualche parte! Prima le armature, poi l'Hydra, poi Ultron...non ti fermi mai!"

"NON POSSO FERMARMI, dannazione!"

Rimasero in silenzio diversi istanti, il tempo necessario per capire quel che ormai da tempo era diventato insopportabile, nonostante entrambi cercassero di ignorarlo.

Avevano litigato molte altre volte, con Tony era diventata un'abitudine e Pepper era arrivata al punto di apprezzare quei piccoli battibecchi che da sempre avevano contraddistinto il loro rapporto.

Ma adesso la situazione era ben più grave e quelle discussioni avevano un'importanza diversa, che andava al di là dei loro difetti e incomprensioni.

"Tu non vuoi fermarti, Tony. E' questa la verità" disse infine Pepper, ricacciando indietro le lacrime e lasciandolo lì, nel salone della villa mentre lei si avviava al piano superiore.

Tony entrò nella loro stanza un'ora e mezza dopo. Si avvicinò al letto dalla parte in cui era stesa Pepper e si sedette senza sorprendersi di trovarla ancora sveglia a quell'ora tarda.

Si passò una mano fra i capelli e posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, cercando di trovare le parole giuste da dire.

"E' colpa mia" disse calmo dopo un lungo silenzio, sperando che in quel modo potesse rimediare almeno un po' la situazione "So di non avere un carattere facile e mi dispiace..."

"Non ho mai detto che sia colpa tua, Tony" rispose Pepper mettendosi seduta e avvicinandosi all'uomo.

"Quando ho creato Iron Man non avrei mai pensato di arrivare dove sono adesso. Mi ci sono ritrovato, le cose accadono e io non posso tirarmi indietro..."

"Tony..."

"Ho commesso degli errori, non lo nascondo. Ultron è stato un errore. Ma era stato creato per sostituire gli Avengers, per far sì che il mondo fosse al sicuro e che noi potessimo tornare a casa...Quello che è successo dopo è stato inaspettato" spiegò.

"Lo so" mormorò Pepper "Non ti sto chiedendo di rinunciare al tuo lavoro, so quanto significhi per te e per quanto Iron Man mi spaventi, continuerò a stare dalla tua parte. Ma..."

Tony sospirò e annuì senza voltarsi "Ho esagerato."

"E' diventato tutto... _troppo_. Qualunque cosa tu faccia ci saranno sempre delle conseguenze negative e non potrai farci niente. Puoi proteggere le persone anche senza isolarti in laboratorio giorni interi, senza dover sopportare tutto da solo, sempre."

Tony sorrise appena e finalmente si voltò a guardarla "Non te ne faccio una colpa, ma è facile parlare quando non si vivono le cose in prima persona...non sai mai come ci si sente davvero. La paura di perdere..." disse impacciato "Preferisco vederti poco o...arrabbiata con me, ma saperti al sicuro" concluse.

Pepper si asciugò una lacrima che non era riuscita a trattenere e lo guardò severa.

"Non pensi mai che potresti perdermi lo stesso, agendo in questo modo? E se a me non andasse più bene vivere così?" chiese duramente.

Tony capiva molto bene cosa intendesse e per quanto fosse doloroso fu costretto ad ammettere quanto la donna avesse ragione. Non poteva obbligarla a restare e in cuor suo sapeva di aver sbagliato, in tutti quegli anni, a dare per scontato che lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" mormorò a fatica.

Pepper aspettò qualche istante prima di rispondere, chiedendosi un'ultima volta quali effetti avrebbero avuto su Tony le sue parole; fu sul punto di tirarsi indietro e di dargli un'ulteriore possibilità, ma realizzò di averlo già fatto troppe volte e in quel momento c'era un'unica soluzione giusta da prendere.

"Ho bisogno di staccare la spina per un po'. Di stare da sola per qualche tempo..."sussurrò mettendocela tutta pur di non scoppiare in lacrime davanti all'uomo.

Tony annuì in fretta, aspettandosi una risposta simile ma faticando comunque ad accettarla.

Sapeva di aver raggiunto il limite e che non era il solo a soffrire per quella situazione, tuttavia, per quanto facesse male, era ciò di cui entrambi avevano bisogno per fare un po' di chiarezza.

"D'accordo" disse stringendole la mano e portandosela alle labbra per lasciarvi un breve bacio.

"Quello che provo per te non è...cambiato" sussurrò Pepper, cercando in qualche modo di salvare il salvabile.

Tony annuì di nuovo e sorrise tristemente "Certo."

Poi si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando la donna ai suoi pensieri e alle lacrime che non era più riuscita a trattenere.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitolo II**_

La mezzanotte era passata da venti minuti e nonostante la stanchezza che avesse addosso, Tony non riusciva a prendere sonno. Non era certo una novità per lui, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto spegnere la mente per qualche ora, senza dover ancora pensare a quello che era accaduto durante la giornata.

Lo scontro con Steve e gli altri lo aveva scosso, e lo aveva scosso ancora di più l'incidente di Rhodey, la colpa di essere arrivato – ancora una volta – troppo tardi.

Si passò le mani sulla fronte e si sfregò gli occhi, lottando contro un'emicrania che durava ormai da giorni e un malessere generale che non riusciva a trovare pace.

Fu distratto dal suono del telefono che si illuminò sul cuscino al suo fianco.

"Pronto...?"

"Tony...sono io" rispose una voce fin troppo conosciuta dall'altra parte.

Lesse perplesso il nome sul display e si accigliò.

"...Pep. Che succede?" chiese cercando di restare calmo. Non si sentivano ormai da parecchi giorni e fu difficile in quel momento comportarsi come se niente fosse.

"Niente, io..."

Per quanto si sforzasse, Tony si accorse del tono di voce che la donna aveva usato.

"...Stai bene?" chiese. Dopotutto era notte fonda e almeno lei non avrebbe dovuto essere sveglia.

"Ero preoccupata. Ho visto i notiziari e non sapevo..."

"Giusto" annuì Tony. La notizia dello scontro con Captain America aveva naturalmente fatto il giro del mondo ed era ovvio che anche Pepper ne fosse venuta a conoscenza. Ecco un'altra cosa da farsi perdonare.

 _La lista è lunga_ , pensò.

"Stai bene? Sei ferito?" chiese la donna.

"Mmm no, più o meno. Un braccio rotto, un occhio nero, qualche graffio...sto bene."

"E Rhodey? Happy mi ha detto quello che è successo..."

Tony sospirò pensando che quella conversazione non avrebbe portato entrambi mai da nessuna parte.

"Si riprenderà, è forte."

"Tony..."

"Sì?"

"Quando è grave?"

"Te l'ho detto, ho già pensato a qualcosa per aiutarlo a camminare..."

"Tony."

L'uomo sospirò una seconda volta. In un altro momento avrebbe sorriso immaginandosi l'espressione della donna mentre pronunciava il suo nome, ma quella volta era diverso. Quella volta era tutto così dannatamente complicato "Steve non ha intenzione di cedere e io..."

"Neanche tu lo farai."

"So quello che faccio e so che è giusto."

"Una tempo lo avresti appoggiato..."

"Una tempo lo avresti fatto anche tu con me" disse senza pensarci e con un tono di voce fin troppo distaccato "Per una volta che cerco di essere ragionevole..."

Si rese conto di quello che stava dicendo solo quando dall'altra parte non ricevette più alcuna risposta.

"...scusa, non volevo. Scusa."

"Sono sempre stata dalla tua parte, e lo sono anche adesso" chiarì tristemente la donna. La decisione di stare lontani per qualche tempo era stata una delle più dure che avessero mai preso e sebbene più volte avesse dimostrato di essere una persona forte e indipendente, quella situazione stava pian piano diventando pesante anche per lei. Non voleva che Tony la vedesse come un nemico.

"Lo so."

"Ma..."

"Non mi sono più fermato" le fece eco l'uomo, ricordando una delle ultime discussioni che avevano avuto.

"...già."

"Ogni passo che faccio verso di loro è un passo indietro da te. O il contrario" mormorò quasi stesse parlando a se stesso.

"Non si tratta di scegliere da che parte stare, Tony."

"Un compromesso. Lo so, è quello a cui sto cercando di arrivare, ma perderò lo stesso qualcuno, sempre che non sia già successo."

"Tony..."

"E se non perdo nessuno a rimetterci sarà il mondo e comunque la si metta sarà colpa mia. Non è ironico?"

"Non è così..."

"Non importa. Fa parte del mio lavoro, ma quando sai di poter fare la differenza e non la fai, hai delle vittime sulla coscienza e io..."

"Non è solo questo e tu lo sai" lo fermò Pepper e Tony per l'ennesima volta capì di non poterle più mentire.

"No" ammise "Ma è anche per questo che ho firmato gli accordi. E' giusto che ci controllino, nel limiti del consentito, ma è giusto che lo facciano."

"Che succederà adesso?"

"Non lo so" disse serio "Devo risolvere questa cosa con Steve; ho scoperto delle cose, Friday sta facendo alcune ricerche."

"Capisco."

"Ora mi dici perchè hai telefonato?" chiese infine, non riuscendo più a tenere per sè la domanda.

L'aveva presa alla sprovvista, lo sapeva, ma quella situazione stava diventando a dir poco surreale e rivolgersi a lei come se stesse parlando con una persona qualunque, lasciandosi rispondere a quasi a monosillabi, non riusciva a sopportarlo.

"...volevo sapere come stavi."

"Happy non te l'ha detto? Dev'essergli sfuggito questo, del resto a Rhodey è andata peggio..." disse senza volerlo.

"...è difficile" si lasciò andare infine la donna, ignorando il comportamento del compagno.

"Cosa?"

"Starti vicino, Tony. Ma lo è anche starti lontano..." disse con stanchezza.

"Non sono stato io a..." _cacciarti_ , pensò. Ma poi realizzò quanto invece fosse vero, che se lei se n'era andata la colpa era solo sua.

"Credi che sia stato facile per me?"rispose la donna riuscendo a stento a mantenere la calma.

"Pepe..."

"Lascia stare. Ho sbagliato, non avrei dovuto chiamarti."

"No, ascoltami" la fermò Tony. Aveva sbagliato, di nuovo, ma voleva che la donna sapesse che ce la stava mettendo tutta "Sto cercando...voglio impegnarmi in questa cosa, ci credo davvero. So che posso farlo, lasciami almeno provare..."

"D'accordo" rispose infine Pepper dopo un breve silenzio.

Tony chiuse gli occhi in un misto di stanchezza e delusione, probabilmente verso se stesso, per tutto quello che aveva sempre promesso e che non era riuscito a mantenere. In un altro momento avrebbe urlato di rabbia e si sarebbe chiesto _perchè,_ perchè tutte le volte che aveva cercato di agire nel modo più giusto era poi finito per fare la cosa sbagliata. Una volta si sarebbe volentieri abbandonato alle carezze rubate di donne che non conosceva, al sapore di alcolici che avevano sempre peggiorato il suo stato d'animo; una volta avrebbe fatto tutto questo senza grandi sensi di colpa. Adesso tutto era diverso, lui era cambiato e le sole carezze che avrebbe voluto ricevere erano in quel momento troppo distanti da lui.

"Puoi...puoi restare in linea, per favore? Non riesco ad addormentarmi" mormorò sfinito.

"Va bene..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter III**_

Villa Stark was dark and in a silence that for weeks had become overwhelming.

As Tony he tried to ignore it was well aware that, among others, that was the reason that most of all was keeping him awake at night.

The absence of Pepper had never been so painful, especially in the conditions in which at that time, recovering from a battle that he never wanted to fight and with the soul into a frazzle.

Despite everything he had decided to go home, because this was his place and because soon he would settle the situation. Even if he did not know how.

He rinsed his face with ice water spraying hundreds of droplets on the sink mirror and swore he could hear the voice of Pepper that rimbrottava him from afar; She looked at her reflection with dead eyes and knew that look just so damn dark and suffering.

It had been hurt so many times before, of course, yet that seemed to overcome them all.

Left the bathroom holding a sigh, God knows what would have happened if he had really let go.

Slowly she descended the stairs to the living room of the villa, giving a brief look at the windows looking out onto an expanse of water and sky with no stars; was at least a week it was raining in Malibu and Tony, who loved the rain to madness, never as then would have liked to see a bit 'of sunshine.

"Mr. Stark, a car has just passed the entrance gate of the villa," she informed the AI distracting him from his thoughts.

"Who is it, Friday?"

"This is Miss Potts, sir."

Tony's heart skipped a beat and a whirl of thoughts crossed his mind at incalculable speeds; they felt by telephone a few days before, without really speak without saying anything really important. He did not expect to receive a visit at home and tried with all his might to ignore the trembling that had begun to creep into the whole body.

Moments after the entry doors were opened and Friday muttered a unstressed "welcome back" to the woman.

He saw her across the room in the dim light and for a moment he wished to meet her leaving no room for unnecessary words and excuses. He would just close to himself until he was certain that he would not go away.

But he stood watching her, watching her closer until he was a couple of meters away from him.

It was wonderful as always, even though he had bloodshot eyes and his face marked by fatigue.

"Hello ..." he heard her murmur in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

"Hello" he returned uncovering in turn dry throat.

Pepper looked at him in passing with tears in his eyes, the one that was used to blankly camuffarne a much more careful and painstaking. Tony had come to know over time, especially when he was returning from a mission with broken bones and purple bruises on his face.

"Are you OK...?" In fact, the woman asked a few moments later.

Tony smiled, a grin hinted that actually looked more like a grimace of pain.

"I am," he shrugged and excluding from the beginning the possibility of lying. No he felt like it, not now.

"What ..." he began clearing his throat, "Why are you here?" He managed to ask.

Pepper retreated back tears and smiled; She gave a quick glance around, noting how everything had remained in place during the weeks of absence. It seemed that time had stopped on every surface of the house and that he had run twice on Tony's face.

"I miss you" whispered struggling with a sense of guilt that knew better than to try.

Get away from him was an idea that would never have occurred; She had stood by for over ten years collecting the best and worst of their relationship, and yet one day he realized that they have limitations and do not always - even in the most desperate situations - would have to stand by him thus sacrificing herself.  
Tony was Iron Man and this was fine, although often meant passing alone sleepless nights hoping to come back in full house and especially live.  
But when the armor and missions had begun to seriously threaten their relationship, he realized it was time to get away from him.  
The same evening he had left the house, hugging the man one last time, he realized that would not be easy to stay away from him for a long time and that the bond that united them was much stronger than that which at that time was sharing them .  
He had resisted a little over a month.  
Five weeks in which he had never ceased to worry or wonder what he was doing, if he was all right, if he needed her.  
The confrontation with Captain America and other Avengers had finally convinced her to come back, and now he was here, just a step from the man who had never stopped loving, in spite of everything.

"You too ..." he murmured Tony swallowing, then there was no room for anything else.

He approached the woman and with a quick move but gentle pulled her closing it in a hug; Pepper sank tighten ignoring the surprise and felt the urgent need that contact, realizing how much she it were necessary.

She felt him tremble against his body and tightened his grip, feeling the tears just at the moment when they joined they started to run down his neck.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. For more ... I'm sorry," murmured Tony crying against his shoulder.

For too long he had lied when telling himself that everything was fine, that everything was slowly coming back to his place, which was no longer afraid ...

He was almost believe those lies, even after the clash with his teammates and Rhodey accident.

 _I'm fine, everything's fine_ , it was repeated several times.

Then his eyes had filled with gruesome images he never wanted to see and the wound had begun to bleed profusely. He wanted to look away, but driven by a larger force had stood to observe a pain that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A groan of despair broke free from her lips and Pepper realized that the man's condition was far worse than he had imagined.

She held him to himself a little 'for infodergli confidence and to let him know that he was not alone and that would always be next.

"Shh ... it's all right ..." he murmured then lifting his head to force him to look at her.

The despair he saw in his eyes was not helpful and the tears she had been holding until then soon began to wet his face.

Tony he stopped a couple brushing his fingers loosened and plan the embrace.

"Sorry," he said again getting lost in his eyes, wondering what had made her suffer in all those years, "You do not know what ... I do not know ..." stammered collapsing back against his shoulder.

He told her everything, from how he really reacted to the events in Sokovia to how he felt weak when he had started the clash with Steve. He told her he had been afraid of losing Rhodey and as for the second time she had seen someone she loved plunging to his death, he could not do anything to avoid it.

Finally he told her how he felt still resonate in the mind the last desperate cries of her mother, while once again he felt betrayed by those who claimed to be his friend.

Pepper listened in silence, finally managing to understand all the pain that Tony had accumulated in recent years in silence pretending that all was well.

"That was not what I wanted ... was not how we should live," then the man murmured back at her.

"It's not your fault."

Tony shook his head, fighting back tears, "I have always tried to act for the best, to do the right thing and to protect you. I failed," he said with a shrug.

"You have not failed, Tony. This never think ... Things I've created, the people you've saved, all that was nothing?"

"I lost" he replied harshly, trying a growing anger at himself.  
What he had always feared had suddenly materialized and it was too late to turn back.

Pepper stifled a groan of pain and felt he had no way out. However sometimes it hurt, the presence of Tony in his life was indispensable and fortunately it was not too late to make him understand.

"You have not lost" murmured a moment before to approach him and kiss him.  
It was short, fast, but it was enough to both to understand that things would never be placed if they continued to be divided.  
It was not a solution, but a starting point.  
The kiss soon became more intense and the hands of Tony made their way along the Pepper's body, caressing it but never really touch it.  
There was fear in his movements, as if daring too had dispelled the woman at any moment.

"I'm here, Tony" she firmly said, finally letting tighten and abandoning her body.

He collapsed panting on his chest, still savoring for a moment contact with the skin moist; It had been too long since the last time they were together, and in those moments he felt reborn.

"Thanks ..." he murmured placing them a kiss on the neck hot and dodging to avoid Starla him.

Held each other on the couch for a long time, almost they succeeded in taking energy from each other.

"That movie ..." he asked after a while 'Pepper "... who else saw him?"

"Rogers, Bucky. A Rhodey I just mentioned something," he said vaguely "Pep, I do not know if I want to talk about it now. I'm still ... I have not yet realized all that has happened," he concluded uncomfortable.

"You need time."

"Yeah ... it can be."

"What will you do now?" He misled the conversation the woman, well aware that the pain from which shunned the companion would have tormented for a long time.

Tony shrugged and pulled her closer to himself, "I have no idea ... I do not want to do short-term projects."

Pepper smiled, "I'll build a farm?"

"Why not?" He joked but turning serious right after "I can not promise anything ... I can not know what will happen."

"I know," she said Pepper understanding exactly where this was going.

It had not been an easy decision to make, but those days were served to understand that as far as living with Tony the often proves difficult, it was impossible to live without him.

It was always that way with each other, even before they became a couple.

"I just know that there is a way to stop you, sometimes. What you nor shut in the laboratory to vent your fears by building an armor army or to exclude me when ..."

"I will not," interrupted the man's hand grabbing "Do not happen again ..."

"I love you Tony, and I will not live a life without you. But if things do not change I'll have to make a decision, you know what I tell you?"

Tony nodded sadly. He understood and although still struggling to accept what he knew was right.

She would have tried hard not to lose it, and at the same time would bring back the Iron Man work.

He leaned forward and placed a long kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home."

 _ **Nde**_


End file.
